The purpose of this application is to request funds for travel grants that would allow scientists from the U.S.A. to attend the IUPHAR Ninth International Congress of Pharmacology in London, England from July 29 to August 3, 1984. Pharmacology is concerned with all aspects of the action of chemicals on biological systems and with factors that influence the action of chemicals on living organisms. ASPET is the only organization that represents all aspects of pharmacology in the United States. Interactions of U.S. pharmacologists with their colleagues abroad will help advance the discipline of pharmacology. A Travel Award Selection Committee of members of ASPET will be named to select those individuals who are best qualified to represent U.S. pharmacology and who require assistance to attend the Congress. Young scientists who have an established or developing interest in one or more of the many aspects of pharmacology will receive a high priority for the receipt of travel awards. Attention will be given to the quality and direction of the applicant's research as determined from the publications and other presentations of the applicant. Availability of support from other sources will also be given careful consideration. The invited participants in Congress lectures, symposia and debates will receive free registration and a subsistence allowance by the British organizers of the Congress but some transportation support may be needed for these speakers. The breadth and quality of lectures, symposia and volunteer papers will bring American pharmacologists in contact with the newest advances from all over the world. This type of scientific communication and the associated interactions between people will stimulate the advancement of pharmacology in the many diverse areas covered at the Congress. For America to maintain a leadership position in pharmacology, it will be important to send our scientists to the IUPHAR Ninth International Congress of Pharmacology.